Finding Dory Credits
Here are the credits for Finding Dory. Opening Credits Disney presents A Pixar Animation Studios film Finding Dory Closing Credits Directed by Andrew Stanton (WALL-E) Co-Directed by Angus MacLane (WALL-E) Produced by Lindsey Collins, P.G.A. (WALL-E) Executive Producer John Lasseter (WALL-E) Associate Producer Bob Roath (John Carter) Original Story by Andrew Stanton (WALL-E) Screenplay by Andrew Stanton (WALL-E) Victoria Strouse (New Best Friend) Music by Thomas Newman (WALL-E) Story Supervisor Max Brace (WALL-E) Film Editor Axel Geddes (WALL-E) Production Designer Steve Pilcher (Ratatouille) Supervising Technical Director John Halstead (Up) Production Manager Becky Neiman (WALL-E) Supervising Animators David DeVan (The Incredibles) Michael Stocker (The Incredibles) Directors of Photography - Camera: Jeremy Lasky (WALL-E) Lighting: Ian Megibben (WALL-E) Character Art Director Jason Dreamer (WALL-E) Sets Art Director Don Shank (Up) Character Supervisor Jeremie Talbot (Monsters University) Sets Supervisor Colin Hayes Thompson (Up) Effects Supervisor Chris Chapman (WALL-E) Rendering Supervisor Humera Yasmin Khan (Up) Global Technology & Simulation Supervisor Patrick Coleman (Ratatouille) New Technology Integration Supervisor David Ryu (Monsters University) Crowds & Additional Animation Supervisor Paul Mendoza (Up) Crowds Technical Supervisor Paul Kanyuk (Up) Sound Designer Tim Nielsen (Maleficent) Dory: Ellen DeGeneres Marlin: Albert Brooks Casting by Kevin Reher, C.S.A (The Good Dinosaur) Natalie Lyon, C.S.A (The Good Dinosaur) Cast Dory - Ellen DeGeneres Marlin - Albert Brooks Hank - Ed O'Neill Destiny - Kaitlin Olson Nemo - Hayden Rolence Bailey - Ty Burrell Jenny - Diane Keaton Charlie - Eugene Levy Young Dory - Sloane Murray Fluke - Idris Elba Rudder - Dominic West Mr. Ray - Bob Peterson Wife Fish - Kate McKinnon Husband Fish (Stan) - Bill Hader Sigourney Weaver - Sigourney Weaver Passenger Carl - Alexander Gould Gerald - Torbin Xan Bullock Crush - Andrew Stanton Chickenfish - Katherine Ringgold Tween Dory - Lucia Geddes Squirt - Bennett Dammann Husband Crab (Bill) - John Ratzenberger Sunfish “Charlie Back and Forth” - Angus MacLane Gill - Willem Dafoe Bloat - Brad Garrett Peach - Allison Janney Gurgle - Austin Pendleton Bubbles - Stephen Root Deb (& Flo) - Vicki Lewis Jacques - Jerome Ranft Additional Screenplay Material by Bob Peterson (Inside Out) Additional Story Material by Angus MacLane (Toy Story 2) Post Production Supervisor Paul Cichocki (The Good Dinosaur) Production Finance Leads William Reusch (The Good Dinosaur) Marc Sondheimer (The Incredibles) Story Story Manager Hana Yoon Story Lead Alexander Woo Story Artists Script Supervisor Shannon Wood (Boulevard) Story Coordinators Connie Li Elizabeth Atkinsn Script Production Assistants Lauren Conca Rosemary Reese Editorial Editorial Manager Lisa Fotheringham (The Good Dinosaur) Additional Editor Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. (WALL-E) Second Film Editors Torbin Xan Bullock (Cars) Robert Grahamjones, A.C.E. (The Incredibles) Sarah K. Reimers (Brave) First Assistant Editor Noah Newman (Monsters University) Second Assistant Editors Additional Editing Serena Warner (Inside Out) Steve Bloom (Monsters University) Production Music & Sound Effects Editors Samuel Lehmer (Inside Out) Ethan Schreiber Recording Engineer Vince Caro (Cars) Assistant Sound Editor Kenny Pickett (Inside Out) Additional Editorial Management Leslie Pao (Inside Out) Tashana Landray (WALL-E) Editorial Coordinators Koala Bear Moredo Meredith Hom (Toy Story That Time Forgot) Art Art Manager Alice Clendenen (Monsters University) Graphics Art Director Craig Foster (Monsters University) Lead Shader Artist Rona Liu (The Good Dinosaur) Artists Additional Artists Sculptors Jerome Ranft (Ratatouille) Greg Dykstra (Ratatouille) Additional Shading Art Direction Bert Berry (Inside Out) Art Coordinators Camera & Staging Layout Manager Daniel Combs (WALL-E) Layout Lead Matthew Silas (Up) Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist Sandra Karpman (Up) Layout Coordinator Jon Bryant (Inside Out) Software Research & Developmemt Design & Engineering Leadership RenderMan Development Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company, Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Michael Semanick (The Good Dinosaur) Nathan Nance (The Boxtrolls) Supervising Sound Editor Steve Slanec (Pixels) Sound Effects Editors Jack Whittaker (Zootopia) Jon Borland (Free Birds) Ken Fischer (The Jungle Book) Dialogue Editor James Spencer Foley Editors Christopher Flick (Kung Fu Panda 3) Jacob Riehle (Captain America: Cival War) First Assistant Sound Editor Coya Elliott (Inside Out) Sound Design Assistant Kimberly Patrick Foley Artists John Roesch (Alice Through the Looking Glass) Shelley Roden (Alice Through the Looking Glass) Foley Mixer Scott Curtis (Alice Through the Looking Glass) Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Villaflor (Captain America: Cival War) Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk (The BFG)) General Manager Josh Lowden (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Head of Production Jon Null (Star Wars: The Forces Awakens) Head of Engineering Steve Morris Additional Voices Pixar Studio Team Support Administration & Operations Animation Support Backups Data Management Hardware Financial Systems Mac & Windows Media Systems Storage Telecom Unix Web Delevopment Theme Parks Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Senior Managers Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Animated with PRESTO animation system Rendered with RenderMan® Finding Dory Logo.png No. 96113 Sound Created in Dolby Atmos Original Soundtrack available on ©2016 DISNEY ENTERPRISES INC. All Right Revesrd Category:Credits Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar Films Category:Pixar Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Finding Nemo Category:Post Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:International